What are dreams when there is reality?
by Ashleytisdale1hsmfan
Summary: A Gabpay story Just a short little oneshot from Gabriella's point of view.She is in love with sharpay but knows it can never happen. i suck at the summarys haha


The Italics are what happens after the note...you will understand that as you read lol :) hope you all enjoy xoxo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You catch me staring at you

I cant help but think your icey glare means something more,at least i hope..but hopes arent reality..so i just look away quickly

So im with the basketball guy,what is he compared to you?

i see you every morning getting into that pink sports car of yours while i take the bus,if only it could stay still for just a few more seconds so i could keep the picture of you in my mind.

Thats all that gets me through the day,your deep brown eyes and your soft blonde hair,if only you would look at me like you look at **him**.Its the only reason i stay with him..because i dont want to see you with someone else,i dont think i could take that.No..i know i couldnt take that.

I always wonder if you feel the same,if seeing me with him breaks your heart,makes you cry at night because you cant have what you want.Im stupid to think that..the only reason you know my name is because i won a place in **your** musical.

Id take it back if i could,to see the smile on your face..the smile you give to him..i want that smile for me..why cant it be for me?

I see you walk into the cafeteria,flipping your hair like you own the whole world,like everyone worships you...well you have one true follower,god forbid you ever found out it was me.You make me smile the way you sit on the higher level so you can see the whole school,the only thing is you see me...but you dont truely see me.

To you im just the girl that ruined your plans...little did i know that i would ruin mine at the same time.I just need you to tell me that you could be mine,even if its not right now that there would be some possibility that i could hold you in my arms,express all my deepest feelings for you.

But i could never do that could i?

Your the ice princess

And well

im...

me

I keep telling myself to take the chance,i see you alone a lot..clearly because everyone avoids you,they dont see what i see.I know that you have a layer of ice around your heart..but i could be the one to melt the vicious half of you away...if you just gave me the chance.

You see through everyone and everything,you just cant see through my heart can you

You touched my hand today,you probably didnt realise i walked out of homeroom and you brushed past me..the usual look on your face that you didnt care if i was in your way.Anyone else would have said something but you took my breath away,it was that moment that i knew i had to tell you,i had to let you know how i feel,how ive felt since the musical.

Do you know what its like to be with someone

and imagine that they are someone else?

Hoping that everytime they kiss you,hug you or just speak to you your dreams would become reality,i bet you dont...you could have anyone you wanted...yet you seem to be waiting for something...is it me?...here i go again..wishing it could be..when i know it isnt

I love you,my heart would break my chest if i held back the way i feel about you any longer,ive said it and ill say it again...i love you,and i always will.

_You catch me staring at you_

_only this time its for a reason,i left that note on your desk and just as your eyes looked up from reading the last word they fixed on me,that icey glare changed...for once my hopes had become a sudden possibility of being reality_

_My heart is beating so loud im sure you can hear it,yet i disguise it with a faint smile,the bell rings and you stand up sitting on the desk waiting for the class to empty._

_Alone at last i think as you walk towards me still meeting my gaze,you give me the note and when your hand touches mine i feel a tingling sensation._

_But all that stopped when you shook your head,you didnt say a word,just stood there arms crossed and frowning slightly...you didnt tell me i was wrong that i shouldnt feel the way i do.You put your hand on my shoulder then walked away._

_That was when i knew you definitley didnt feel the same,that i will have to rely on my hopes...i still think there could be a possibility.You didnt say no..you didnt insult me or do anything you usually would._

_Thats why i will wait,wait until you decide we are meant to be_

_I know it wont happen_

_But dreams are capable of coming true right?_


End file.
